


One Finger On The Trigger

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Community: springkink, Gen, mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia AU-- Yamato's gun remains tucked on his jeans where he must have put it and he only has a pair of his knives, but he has his fists and that's more than enough for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Finger On The Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for springkink: _Get Backers, Midou Ban/Amano Ginji: possibly AU, submission and weapon fetishization (gun fu; trademark weaponry: Lara Croft's dual pistols, Duncan's katana; exotic weapons: war fans, whips; embedded: Wolverine's claws; magical/symbolic: Sting, Excalibur, Narsil; sentient or empathic; hiding a multitude of weapons on one's body; concealment in general: derringer in garter, boot knife; see other individual listings; Military fetishization) - I first saw him in battle. He was so beautiful I almost died. _

**One Finger on the Trigger.**

Ban kills Yamato with one of Yamato's own berettas, the other one still on Yamato's holster, on his side. He's not sure of much else after that, the roar of the bullet and the way Himiko had screamed everything in his head. Ban's thinking 'this ain't right' because he's more of a knife-to-the-gut guy, when they fight. Ban likes being close when they fight, something in his blood. 'Like a man possessed' he's been called before, and the only ones who never did where Yamato and Himiko.

Did, past tense, since now Yamato is dead, and Himiko can't ever know the truth. And now Ban's thinking that the beretta feels all wrong, and that he still has one bullet left, even though Yamato told him to empty the whole thing, he stopped when Yamato was dead, and that's wrong, he thinks. That bullet is meant to go somewhere and he hasn't found where just yet.

By the time Ban can think of something and by the time he has something more than noise in his head, he's in the middle of the Volts territory. There are graffiti on the walls with the Volts sign and some bastard is telling him to scram 'or else' and right now, it's the 'or else' that Ban wants, it's the 'or else' that he needs. Yamato's gun remains tucked on his jeans where he must have put it and he only has a pair of his knives, but he has his fists and that's more than enough for this.

And suddenly, thunder. Ban doesn't look up but the men he was fighting freeze at the bullet, and even the guy he was beating to a pulp seems scared.

"The emperor," they whisper, and Ban snorts as he drops the guy to the floor, kicking him. The rain hasn't let up at all, and he's craving for a cigarette already.

"You are in my territory," someone says. Ban rolls his head to look at whoever it was who spoke, and he finds nothing but a brat, fair and golden haired, his hands by his side, a sword almost carelessly hanging from his belt, more people besides him. "If you leave now and don't return, you will be forgiven."

"And if I don't?" Ban asks, cracking his knuckles, turning towards the so-called Emperor.

"Then I'll make sure you won't be a threat to my people again," the brat says.

Ban snorts, spitting on the ground.

"How dare you!" The man by his side is angry, yes, and Ban gets ready for this kid to be all talk and no show. "I will--"

"No, Shidou," the brat says, a raised hand stopping the man that is inches taller and pounds heavier than him. The brat walks closer, a hand moving to the sword on his side. Ban takes out his knives. "This is my fight. Help the injured and tell Kazu to take everyone to the shelters."

There is strength in the way the brat says that, even though his eyes are sad and almost empty as he says this: Ban can tell that he's not bluffing and he's not doing empty threats. He had heard on the hunt, about the so-called emperor of the Fortress, a don from a family that had ended up ruined a generation ago, and how now the kid (Amano? Yeah, that sounded about right) didn't seem to want to rebuild it as much as protect the people that couldn't protect themselves. He was Ban's age and he had already managed to get four of the other families to swear allegiances to him.

Ban readies himself, because this is where the bullet in Yamato's beretta will end up being used. His gut is telling him that this brat right here is the 'or else' he was looking for, and his gut never makes mistakes.


End file.
